Gia Cervantes
Gia Corazon Jackson-LeBeau (nee Cervantes; born July 18, 1991) is an American professional wrestling commentator, ring announcer, model, and former beauty queen currently signed with Omega Wrestling Alliance, where she appears as a commentator on Odyssey. Early Life Cervantes was raised in San Diego's Linda Vista neighborhood, along with her younger sister Sarita (born 1995). Her parents are Paul Cervantes, a welder, and Margarita Cervantes (nee Gomez), a beauty salon owner. Her father is a first-generation Filipino-American and her mother immigrated from Mexico in the 1980s. Cervantes began competing in beauty pageants at the age of six. She played soccer at Kearny High School before graduating in 2009. She went on to graduate with a degree in communications from California State University, Los Angeles in 2013. Pageants Cervantes won the title of Miss California Teen USA 2007 before moving on to win Miss Teen USA 2008 and Miss California USA 2009. After finishing in the top ten of the Miss USA 2010 pageant, she stepped away from pageants to focus on her education. Modeling Career After winning Miss Teen USA 2008, Cervantes' contract included a deal with Elite Model Management; she remained with the company until 2011. After leaving Elite, Cervantes signed with Wilhelmina Models, eventually re-signing with Elite in December 2016. As Miss California Teen USA, she modeled for Candie's. She has since appeared in publications such as Marie Claire, Latina, and Cosmopolitan. Cervantes has also appeared in several television commercials. Professional Wrestling Career Elite Answers Wrestling (2017 - 2018) War Made Wrestling (2017) When the revival of EAW's offshoot company War Made Wrestling was announced in December 2016, Cervantes was announced as a signee. It was later revealed that she was brought into the promotion in a non-wrestling capacity. Cervantes began acting as the ring announcer for WMW's inaugural show on January 23. 'Empire (2017 - 2018)' Cervantes made her first appearance as a member of the Empire brand on June 1 at Terminus, where she and Samantha Garza acted as the Spanish announce team. On June 23, she worked as a correspondent covering the red carpet of the 2017 EAW Hall of Fame induction ceremony alongside Flannery McCoy and Eve. It was later announced that Cervantes would be joining the Empire announce team at the start of season eleven. She made her first appearance as a member of the weekly commentary team on the July 6 episode of Empire. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) Kingdom and Olympus (2018) Cervantes signed with Philadelphia-based Omega Wrestling in April 2018. Alongside color commentator Ashley Walker, she made her Kingdom play-by-play commentary debut on the show's premiere episode on April 15. Odyssey (2018 - present) Beginning on the brand's September 1 premiere episode, Cervantes and Walker moved to the Odyssey brand permanently. Other Media Cervantes served as a guest judge for both the 2012 Miss Teen USA and 2014 Miss USA pageants, appearing on both television broadcasts. In August 2015, she appeared as a guest judge for an episode during the twenty-second cycle of America's Next Top Model. Beginning in season two, Cervantes appeared as a recurring cast member of True Vixens. She made her video game debut in EAW 2K18 as an NPC; she provided her own voice for the commentary role. Filmography 'Television' Personal Life Cervantes began dating Los Angeles Rams cornerback Andre Jackson-LeBeau in the fall of 2011 after meeting him at a party; Jackson-LeBeau was attending the University of Southern California at the time. The two were engaged on Valentine's Day 2015 and married on October 15, 2016. She gave birth to their first child, Brianna Melanie, on May 14, 2016. The family resides in Brentwood, and previously split their time in Green Bay, Wisconsin while Jackson-LeBeau played for the Green Bay Packers. Through her marriage, Cervantes is sister-in-law to Aria Jaxon and Aren Mstislav, and cousin-in-law to Chantal LeBeau. She is also good friends with Ashley Walker, Jasmine Peyton, and Julianna DeMarco. In Wrestling *'Nicknames' **'"(The) Mistress of the Mic"' *'Entrance Themes' **"Slumber Party" by Britney Spears & Tinashe (January 2017 - January 2018) **'"Caramelo Duro"' by Miguel & Kali Uchis (January 2018 - present) Category:OWA personnel Category:1991 births Category:Commentators Category:Models Category:People from California Category:Ring announcers Category:Mexican people Category:Filipino people Category:American people